1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting one or more curved display panels supported between a lower plate and an upper plate to provide a robust presentation of that display panel.
2. Prior Art
Point-of-sales displays are utilized to attract customers to a particular site. Such displays need to be changed often as the products change and their closeness to the customer necessitates their need to be substantial and robust in appearance and easily set up in their displays.
Such point of sale displays having more than one display presented is important to attract customers from multiple sides. Aligning and displaying particular display signs accurately and easily is of paramount importance. Often such existing signs must be arranged in a time consuming and complicated manner, and to rely on threaded supports to close upon, support and align those sign displays.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a curved stand to provide a rugged and robust appearance to a plurality of signs disposed therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alignment arrangement for a curved stand which supports and aligns such display panels without unnecessary manipulation of threaded fasteners for that panel alignment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for displaying a plurality of flexible panels in a simple and easily exchangeable manner.